


Intrepid

by predebutwonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predebutwonwoo/pseuds/predebutwonwoo
Summary: “So, how much trouble are we going to be in when they find out?”“I’d say I’d probably get kicked out by the end of the week.”Wonwoo’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re kidding.”“Not at all.”





	Intrepid

You both knew it wasn’t allowed.

The universe seemed to work in your favor today, though, because while usually your dorm lobby was brimming with students, there was no sign of life anywhere — even the reception desk was empty.

The elevator ride up to your room was punctuated with silence, the only audible sound being your and Wonwoo’s breathing. The doors slid open, and now it was time for the final hurdle. You slowly peeked through the glass window separating the resident assistant’s room from the rest of the hallway, and was surprised to find her napping on her desk.

As you scanned your thumb on the biometric system with a loud beep and opened the glass door, she stirred, and Wonwoo’s hand tightened in yours. You both tried to keep your footsteps as light as possible, the hallway quiet enough that even the smallest sound created the loudest echo. You could hear music blaring from one of the rooms, the muffled sound of a stereo playing through the thin doors. You had never quite minded having the corner unit, but now more than ever, the hallway seemed to stretch on and on with every passing step.

Finally, as you reached the door to your room and closed it behind the both of you with a final click, you turned to Wonwoo and couldn’t help the sigh of relief that passed through your lips.

You cracked a smile. “Sorry it’s a bit of a mess in here.”

He fiddled with your fingers, choosing to look at your hand in his instead of your face. You still hadn’t turned on the lights, but the late afternoon sunlight seeping through the translucent curtains at the other end of the room was more than enough. “Where’s your roommate?”

“She won’t be here until tomorrow morning.”

You were still standing in the middle of the small kitchenette, unmoving since the two of you entered your studio-type dorm room. If either of you took a step backwards, your back would immediately hit the microwave on the countertop, and Wonwoo’s would fall flat right against the bathroom door.

“I can’t believe you actually managed to sneak me into your dorm room.” He grinned, now meeting your eyes. There was a glint in them that came with the thrill of doing something against the rules. Albeit, it was a minor feat, but it excited you both anyways. “So, how much trouble are we going to be in when they find out?”

“Well, seeing as this is a girls only floor and you don’t even live here and the only other people actually allowed in my room are my roommate and the cleaning ladies, I’d say I’d probably get kicked out by the end of the week.”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re kidding.”

“Not at all.”

The sound that escaped his mouth sounded closer to a squawk of disbelief than a laugh of amusement. You weren’t lying, though — no one really was allowed in your room aside from the cleaning ladies. Excluding your mom, of course. But that was only because she had to help you move your things in when you started college. It’s just the way things were.

“Holy shit, how am I supposed to get out of here, then? Aren’t there cameras everywhere?”

“There’s one right outside this door, actually,” you told him, grin growing wider by the minute. The look of mortification on his face made you giggle; Wonwoo really was just too precious at times.

It was actually _his_ idea to try sneaking into your dorm room, whining and pulling at your arm because “we’ve known each other since freshman year and you’ve been over to my place a hundred times but I’ve still never seen your dorm beyond the lobby.” Now that he was actually here, though, neither of you were quite sure what to do next. It was like the thrill of the chase, and now that you’d reached the end of it, both of you were at a loss.

“So are we just gonna stand here in the middle of the kitchen or do you want to sit? We actually have cable TV and beds, you know.” You poked his side teasingly.

Wonwoo, even though he lived alone in a condominium right across campus, barely had anything in his room, not even a TV with cable. Instead, he had a large computer screen where he plugged in all of his gaming consoles. He had a sofa bed instead of an actual bed as well, because apparently “real beds are a hassle; this helps me save space whenever I have friends over.” Never mind the fact he never actually folds his bed back up except for when his mom comes to visit every Sunday to help him tidy up.

“Which one is yours?” he asked, signaling to the two single beds. You pointed to the one nearer the kitchenette, and he smiled. “Of course your sheets are blue. I wouldn’t have expected any different.”

You rolled your eyes. Everyone in your friend group knew your favorite color was blue, something you and Wonwoo had in common. Your school bag was blue, your wallet was blue, your phone case was blue, most of the tops you wore to school were blue, and now, your bedsheets were blue, too. You didn’t bother telling him that you had just sent your purple sheets to the cleaners yesterday morning.

You didn’t think it would be possible for Wonwoo’s smile to get even wider, but that it did. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes was visible even in the dim light. “What is with that attitude of yours? Is this how you treat a guest? Aren’t you going to give me the grand tour?”

You let out a ‘hmph’ and gestured around you. “Okay, so, this is the kitchen. That’s an oven toaster, a microwave, a sink, and a refrigerator.”

“Cute potholder,” he joked. It was light pink and in the shape of a pig’s face, your roommate’s. Yours was in one of the cupboards, and it was teal.

“Thanks.” You reached behind him to open the door to the bathroom and flip on the light switch, and he stumbled backwards a bit. “This is the bathroom. That’s the toilet, the sink, and the shower is behind the curtain. Not that you’d be familiar with that.”

Wonwoo also did not have a shower curtain in his bathroom.

“Every word that comes out of your mouth is news to me,” he deadpanned.

You were standing a bit closer to each other now, and he was looking down at you, the smile on his lips unwavering. You stuck your tongue out at him and closed the bathroom door once more.

“Anyways, that is my roommate’s bed. I don’t really go to her side of the room unless it’s to open the windows or turn on the AC,” you continued. “And this is my side. Bed, printer, desk, books, I’m sure you’re well-acquainted with those.”

He stepped a bit closer to the built-in shelf over your study table. “Wow, The Little Prince _and_ King Lear. Who knew you were such a woman of culture?”

“Shut up, I was supposed to sell those off after Lit class.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

“Because they look nice on my shelf . . .”

Wonwoo burst out laughing, a deep, contagious sound that had you beaming. “I can’t believe you just said that. You–” he halted abruptly, attention suddenly directed to the only framed photo you have on your desk. “Is that you?”

It was a photo of you and your mom from 11 years ago, during your first trip via airplane. You were on a hammock at the beach, wearing a white two-piece swimsuit cover up with butterfly clips in your hair.

He brought out his phone and snapped a photo of the frame, before finally settling onto your bed, lying down on the mattress without even bothering to remove his sneakers. He zoomed in on the photo on his phone, snickering. “You were so cute as a kid! What the hell happened?”

“It’s called puberty and aging, Wonwoo. Why do you think I had a tummy at age 8?”

“Well, if you don’t stop eating as much as you do right now, I’m sure that tummy’s well on its way back.”

You went to smack him with a throw pillow, a gesture he quickly dodged, laughing all the while. As you plopped down next to him on the bed, he scooted over a bit until you were lying down with his arm behind your neck.

“I don’t think this is going to work,” he said, his nimble fingers carding through your hair lightly, a gesture that made you shiver involuntarily. “You might as well just lie down on your roommate’s bed. We can’t both fit here.”

“I can’t believe you’re seriously displacing me from my own bed. It’s not my fault you’re freakishly tall.”

“Hey. I am not that tall. Maybe you’re just short.”

You smacked him again with the pillow, this time successfully hitting the target on his chest. Wonwoo laughed but placed a featherlight kiss to your temple nonetheless.

“Hey,” he said, after regaining his composure. “What ever happened to that guy you went out with last Thursday?”

“Oh, Junhui? We just didn’t click, I guess. He never texted afterwards but I don’t mind it either. Dinner was pretty quiet. We’re probably better off as friends.”

Wonwoo hummed thoughtfully. You wondered what was going through his head. As long as you’d known him, he had never been one to stay in a relationship for long. Yes, he would go out on a few dates, but most of them never went past the second or third. You didn’t think they had all ended on bad terms, because you would still see him saying hi to some of them in school even after discontinuing the relationship.

“Well, what about you?” you asked. “Haven’t you ever thought about being a relationship these past three years?”

You don’t know what spurred the question, because while you and Wonwoo were very close, more often than not your conversations about your love lives never extended past asking about the general details of each other’s dates. Usually you would hang out and complain about each other’s coursework and families, but relationships were never frequent topics of interest.

“I have,” he answered. His hand was still playing with your hair, while the other fiddled with the lock on his iPhone, interchanging between darkness and his lock screen — a photo of your friend group together on your last hiking trip before Jisoo had left for California last December.

“Anyone in particular come to mind?”

The hand in your hair froze, and you dared to glance up at him from the corner of your eye. Wonwoo sucked in a sharp breath, his reply barely a whisper. “What if I told you . . . that it’s you?”

Your entire body tensed. You weren’t expecting a confession, especially not from Wonwoo. The air suddenly felt heavy and charged, and you weren’t a hundred percent certain how to react.

Yes, you had always found Wonwoo one of the more attractive members of your friend group, yes, you actually had a lot in common with each other, and yes, your friends have told you both more than once that you would make a great pair, but to actually be in a relationship with Wonwoo? Not once had the thought crossed your mind beyond your occasionally drunken brain dictating how you felt.

Okay, so that was a lie. Even your sober brain had thought about it. And more than once.

After that one Friday night back in sophomore year where everyone had a little too much to drink and you and Wonwoo ended up making out in the back seat of Mingyu’s car, he’d started becoming a bit more playful with you, whether it was just the two of you or with the rest of your friends.

Of course you had noticed the change. That was over a year ago, but sometimes you still found yourself wondering if maybe, just maybe, Wonwoo was attracted to you the same way you were to him.

Being friends with Wonwoo for almost three years had given you a look at how his personality was with other people, as opposed to just the people he took an interest in. The Wonwoo with his close friends and family was different from the Wonwoo you hung out with on Friday nights at bars near campus. You knew he wasn’t one to be opposed to the idea of messing around with someone he had just met that same night — neither were you, to be honest — but you also appreciated the other side of him he saved for the people he genuinely cared about.

You appreciated the Wonwoo that accompanied you to late night study sessions at 24-hour coffee shops when it was just the two of you after all your other friends had already gone home because it was nearing 4 a.m. and you were the only two people who could actually pull all-nighters without crashing and burning the next day, you appreciated the Wonwoo that used to tutor you in algebra and statistics back in freshman year in exchange for you proofreading his argumentative research paper for English class, you appreciated the Wonwoo that was blunt and mean and joked around with all of your friends but also cared about them to the point that when your dog died seven months ago, he was the first one to bring you bubble tea in the middle of class to keep you from crying.

You appreciated every little thing Wonwoo did, so now seemed as good as a time as any other to tell him as much.

“What if I told you that I feel the same way?”

You felt his shoulders relax underneath you noticeably. “Jesus, you literally stopped breathing there for a while. I thought I was going to have to call for help, which would’ve made a bigger mess.”

“Oh, my God. Can you shut up for just one second.” You buried your face in his chest, and felt his laughter shake his torso more than heard it.

“Can you say that again, though? I didn’t quite catch it the first time.”

Instead of following suit, you buried your face even more and let out a muffled groan, fingers curling around the worn out fabric of his gray hoodie.

“Hey,” he said, lightly poking your waist where your shirt had ridden up when you shifted positions. The coldness of his finger made you inhale sharply. “Did you mean it, though?”

Finally deciding to remove your face from his chest, you looked up to find his eyes fixated on the side of the room, refusing to meet your own. The sun was starting to set a bit, and the light coming in through the window bathed him in a soft, orange glow that reflected on the lens of his glasses.

“Did you?” you shot back.

Wonwoo gulped visibly, the hand at your waist tensing. “I did.”

“So did I.”

He removed his glasses from his face and set them down on your desk, rubbing at his eye with his free hand, his nose scrunching up in that way you found endearing. “Can I kiss you?”

You nodded, and brought your face a little closer to his since you were practically half on top of him anyways. Your noses brushed and you could feel the ghost of his lips on yours, and it took all of your willpower not to press them together then and there.

Wonwoo sensed what you were trying to do and let out a breathy laugh, finally taking the initiative and pressing his lips to yours in a firm kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, and while this wasn’t your first kiss with him, it might as well have been with how fast your heart was suddenly pounding.

You pulled away to find that his eyes were wide open, his pupils blown and his gaze on you steady and unfaltering. You leaned in for another kiss, your eyes fluttering close and your lips finally moving against his. The hand at your waist tightened, the feel of his fingers against your bare skin nothing short of electricity. You shifted until your whole weight was on top of him, and his other hand came up to caress your cheek.

You heard something hit the floor with a thud, the sound surprising you enough to make you pull away from the kiss to find Wonwoo’s iPhone on the floor. “Oh, no.”

“Ignore it.” He tilted your cheek with his index finger and brought your lips back together, the contact making you feel heated all over. The hand on your waist slowly slid down until it was resting on your bottom, and when Wonwoo gave an experimental squeeze, you couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of your mouth.

You shifted until your legs were straddling the base of his jeans, and began grinding against him, the friction from the layers of fabric between you causing you both to let out lewd noises, never breaking the kiss.

“Move,” you instructed. He did as he was told and began matching your pace just as his tongue licked at your bottom lip. You parted your lips to grant him a bit more access, exploring each other’s mouths as your fully clothed bottoms teased and taunted.

Your hands found their way into his hair and you tugged on the short, blond locks a bit, eliciting yet another moan from Wonwoo’s throat.

“You feel so good, mmm–” he murmured, pulling away and beginning to kiss down your neck. “Wish I could–” kiss, “have you all to myself.”

You brought his lips back to yours and cupped his face in your hands, your grinding never stuttering or faltering, making the heat pool deeper in your lower abdomen.

It was only when you felt his hands slip under your shirt and unhook your bra clasp that you remembered where you were and what you were doing.

You pulled away from Wonwoo and couldn’t help but stare at the string of saliva that came with your lips.

“We’re in my dorm room,” you said.

He licked his lips. “I know.”

“You’re not even supposed to be in here.”

“I know.”

“I’m probably going to get kicked out if they find you in here.”

“You can stay with me and be a bum.”

You smiled. “Tempting. But maybe cross that bridge when we get there. I snuck you in, I can sneak you out. We’re going to have to wait ‘til after midnight, though.”

“It’s barely seven!”

“You can do your homework on my laptop if you want.”

Wonwoo pouted. “Suck me off, at least? My pants got a bit tighter, I think.”

You smacked his chest for the third time that day, but this time a blush was creeping up your neck and the tightening feeling in your abdomen wasn’t helping. “You’re so crude. Go take care of it in the bathroom, you perv.”

He laughed as he shuffled to get off your bed, leaving a kiss on the corner of your lips before standing up and walking the four steps to the bathroom. “By the way, I could see down your shirt. Amazing view.”

“Shut the hell up!” you hissed, your face now as red as the ID lace that hung from your bulletin board.

Wonwoo smirked. “My offer still stands. Care to join me?”

“Maybe next time.”

“Can’t wait, princess.” He winked at you, the bathroom door finally closing shut.

**Author's Note:**

> this lil nasty came to me In A Dream and that's all you need to know
> 
> stream 거침없이 on melon if you can ! YEET https://melon.do/qzzUd8sML


End file.
